Happy birthday!
by innocent.vampire
Summary: Edward and Bella has been often fighting since 5th grade. but Alice's gift will change it all. One-shot...


A/N: Hey guys! So, this is another one-shot. I hope you all like it. This is just another Bella and Edward fanfiction. By the way…

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything besides the plot. Everything belongs to the creative author of Twilight, Ms. Stephenie Meyer…

ENJOY!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

EPOV

Everyday I see her. Everyday, I want to talk to her and watch her smile. But everyday, all we do is scowl at each other; shout at each other and hell, we even stole each other's clothes one time at gym. But, all of those are pretences. Actually the girl with long, mahogany hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, small body, and beautiful voice is my childhood enemy, Bella Swan. Why pretences? God! I love her since we we're kids! We just started cutting each other's throat when we got a little personal at a debate in school. But, that little mistake started it all. You see, we are both afraid of admitting defeat. So now, we both compete against each other. Proving that the other is wrong, proving that the other is weaker. And every time, I won. And that only made matters worse.

But tonight, I'll try my best to forget about her. Though I know it's impossible. But I'll try. It's my birthday, anyway. I walked towards the living and I was surprised to see that our house is already packed with people. People drinking, making out and dancing- no. grinding would be a better word. My eyes searched for anyone I know. I was about to give up when I spotted my little sister, Alice. My sister is basically described simply: pixie-shopping-queen. Yep. Pixie because she's just about 4'10, has black, spiky hair and small body. Shopping queen, because she loves to shop and If I'm not mistaken, her motto is 'shop till you drop' I mean literally. On her left side, Jasper Whitlock is standing with his arm around her waist. He has blond hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular body and did I mention that I have a feeling that he will be my brother-in-law? Well, I think he is. I smiled and approached them.

"Hey, guys." I said. "Enjoying the party?"

"Edward!" Alice squealed and hugged me. "Happy, birthday!"

I ruffled her hair and chuckled. She pulled away and smiled.

"Hey, man. Happy birthday." Jasper said, pumping his fist with mine.

"Thanks." I said. "Where's my birthday gift?" I asked jokingly. Alice glanced at Jasper and they exchange mischievous looks. I narrowed my eyes at suspicion.

"Well, it's not yet here." Alice winked. "Hey, do you…um.. still like… Bella?"

I widen my eyes at her. "huh?.. uh…I…um…" I stuttered. Shit!

"I knew it!" She squealed then she turned to Jasper. "I'm right! Our gift is perfect!" she said, clapping her hands. Huh? Does their gift have something to do with Bella?

"'Our gift'? From both of you?" I asked they both exchanged guilty looks again.

"Um… It's from… Oh yeah! Us" She stuttered something at her tone made me feel like she's planning something. Big. I crossed my arms.

"What are you planning, Alice?" I groaned. Jasper nudged Alice and nodded towards something behind me. Curious, I tried to turn but Jasper slapped me on the face. I touched my cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked rubbing my cheeks to soothe some of the numbness.

"Oh! Sorry. Um… It's part of the gift." He said.

"You planned to slap me for a gift?!" I bellowed but the music drowned my voice. I looked at the stereo and saw Emmett, My burly, huge; brother and Rosalie, his self-absorb nice bitch girlfriend standing at the DJ stand, controlling the volume. I glared at him while he and Rosalie smiled back. I turned at Alice and Jasper.

"Okay, Emmett is involved and I don't like it!" I yelled, but once again, my voice was drowned. I look at Emmett again.

"Stop it!" I said. He just shrugged and grinned. I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Okay, what are you planning?" I asked. Desperate to know what will happen to me at my birthday.

"Um…EMMETT!!!!" Jasper yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked. I look at my right side and saw Emmett standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sorry, Eddie." Alice said. And without warning, Emmett wrapped his arms on my torso like constricting boas while Jasper holds my arms.

"Hey! Let me go! Let go!!" I yelled and tried to break free. People began looking at us.

"It's okay, people! Edward's just going to open his present! Just go and have fun!" Alice said with a sweet smile and the people instantly minding their business.

"Okay, this is so not funny! Let me go! Seriously, guys!" I yelled as I wriggled free. I didn't realize that we are already on the bathroom when they let me go. Before I can even process what they did, they run to the door and locked it behind them, leaving me shocked, confused and locked.

"Hey! What's going on?! I shouted through the door and began banging at the door.

"I'm sorry Edward but… you'll thank us after this. I promise." Alice said through the door. "Just go along." Then I heard her shouting at someone. Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bath tub. 'Do not bet against Alice.' That's the family motto. I began humming when the door suddenly flew open sending a stumbling Bella on…me. And the next thing I know, we we're falling at the tub.

"OW!" I said, rubbing my head. Bella's eyes widen and she helped me sat up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked. Her forehead slightly forming a crease in…concern. I smiled. Even though it's just because I hit the tub, I felt touched. God! I sound like a girl.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked, climbing out the bath tub. She helped stand up.

"Because I just made my enemy concerned" I said. I couldn't help it. It's natural. It's how things go. She glared at me.

"Why are you like that? Can we just talk like normal human species?" She said, her voice strained with anger.

"I'm not human. I'm a vampire." I said, teasingly. She glared at me harder.

"Could you stop that?!" She yelled. "Why are you like that? Sometimes you're nice to me. Then the next second, you'll start saying non-sense to piss me off!"

"I wouldn't get it" I muttered.

"Try me" she said. I shook my head. "You dick head! Tell me what made us enemies like children! Tell me!" she shouted.

"You wouldn't know! You won't get it!" I said. And I was suddenly shouting at her, too. "You won't get the fact that I'm in love with you! You won't get the fact that I don't hate you! You won't get the fact that I hate it when we can't talk like friends! You won't get the fact that I hate myself because I'm not you're boyfriend!!"

"Yes! I don't get the fact that we can't talk like friends! I don't get the fact that that you never ask me out! I don't get it that you're not my boyfriend! I don't get that you never tell me that you love me despite the fact that I love you!!" She yelled.

My eyes widen as I process what we just said. And suddenly, I was seating in the floor. I laughed bitterly.

"God! I'm such an idiot!" I said "I wasted what? Seventeen years! Seventeen, fucking, years! I'm such a coward."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-It's true?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Do you think I'll be cursing myself when all I said is a lie?" I asked, looking at her and putting my face in my hands. "Idiot. Idiot." I chanted under my breath. I don't know how long we stayed like that when Bella suddenly said the words I thought I'll never hear from her.

"You know, I love you, too." She whispered before sitting down beside me. I look up and face her.

"You do?" I asked a strain of hope in voice. She suddenly smiled a brilliant smile. Then one I long to see every day.

"Yes. Even though you're a coward to tell me that you do." She said as she reached for my hand. The moment our hands touched, I felt sudden electricity all over my body like a live wire.

"Did you feel that?" I said, not realizing what I asked.

"You mean the electricity?" she asked. I nodded. "I do."

I began tracing patterns on her hand when I thought of a sudden question.

"Bella?" I asked as she put her head on my shoulders. Even though we are still at the party, I felt like this moment we share is private; just the two of us.

"Mmmh?" she asked, as I wrap my other arm on her waist.

"Bella…Can I….Can I kiss you?" I nervously ask as I trace circles on her hand. She lightly chuckled and pulled her hand from mine and put her hands on either side of my face. I wrapped both of my arms on her waist and pulled her closer that our noses are touching.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said as she touched her lips to mine. As soon as our lips touched, everything in me screamed the word right.

From outside, I could hear my friends and family wishing me a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Edward" Bella whispered against my lips

This is the best birthday ever…

A/N: So…What do you think? Do you like it? Please let me know by clicking that green button there! Please review! It would mean so much to me.

Oh! If you have FACEBOOK, just search Larimae Celestre and add me as a friend! Thank you! It will be nice to put a face on fellow twifans! *wink*

~Larisza~


End file.
